


Misfit Heroes

by DeadlyPlushie



Series: Misfit Heroes [1]
Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Strong Language, The Misfits, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyPlushie/pseuds/DeadlyPlushie
Summary: Being a hero isn't always seen as a good thing.





	1. Jelly Legs and Ramen Noodles

**“I brought a homeless man home today. Had no idea who he was, and I regret nothing.”**

There was a shocked pause on the other side of the phone.

“Mason… you _what?_ ”

“I was walking home and taking a quick shortcut down the alleyway when I found him passed out in the trash. He didn’t look like a druggie or anything, but he did look pretty scuffed up. I threw his arm over my shoulder, dragged his lanky ass home, and now he’s asleep on my couch.”

“Mason! You can’t just do that! What if he’s dangerous? Dude he could have stabbed you or something!”

I chuckled a bit when I looked over at the guy hugging a pillow with a grip I didn’t want to face first hand.

“Nah man. He’s not dangerous. I got a good feeling about him.”

There was a loud sigh emanating from the cell phone.

“Another one of your ‘gut feelings’?”

“Yeah.”

“Dude, being lucky isn’t a superpower. Just because you’re right about dumb shit doesn’t mean that you’re gonna be right about everything. I couldn’t even help you right now if something went down!”

“Jay it’s fine dude! But I’m serious. There’s somethin’ weird about him and I wanna figure it out.”

“Wear a bulletproof vest then”

“Dude he doesn’t have a gun. I checked.”

“But what if he could _become_ a gun?”

I laughed harder than I should have at that. Not because of how ridiculous it seemed for a six and a half foot tall man to turn into a gun, but because of how serious Jay sounded on the other end.

“I’m gonna go make him some soup.”

“Wh- Soup?” He finally broke and laughed back.

“Why are you making him soup?”

“I don’t know! Isn’t that what people do in the movies and shit?”

“Yeah, if you find someone dying in a blizzard!”

“Whatever cunt, I’m making some fucking _SOUP_. I’ll call you later.”

“If you’re not dead by then.”

I answered back with the beep of hanging up the call. I understood why he was as worried as he was, but I had a real good feeling about this guy. And my gut is never wrong.

I opened up my pantry to look for some chicken noodle. All I had was ramen, various bags of chips, more ramen, and some really good jello that I found at the store. I was gonna check downstairs, but I heard a loud thud from the next room over. I ran over to the living room to find the guy on the floor with his pillow laying next to him. Looked like he rolled right off the couch.

“Oi, you alright?”

He looked up at me completely baffled.

“Where am I?”

“My house.”

He stared blankly at me. “Uh huh… and who are you?”

“The name’s Mason. I found you passed out in the trash and brought you back. Were you on some sort of bad acid trip or somethin’?”

He rubbed his head and crawled back onto the couch.

“Something like that. Listen kid. Thanks for the rescue, but I’m fine.”

He immediately proved himself wrong by standing up with his knees giving out on him.

“Yeah… you’re gonna need a lot more than soup.”

“…Soup?”

“What’s your name?” I asked completely ignoring his confusion. The soup wasn’t important, I needed to figure out who this guy was.

“You look really familiar. You from around here?”

“I-…Cam. And no, I’m not from here. I get that a lot though. Just one of those faces I guess.”

“Voices too. Like I swear I’ve heard you before, and I’m never wrong.”

I reached back into the cupboard and decided that ramen was as good as it was gonna get. I threw it in a small pot of water and turned up the heat before going back to Cam.

“Either way you better stay on that couch. If you walk out of here you’re probably just gonna end up in the street again. Alright?”

He just raised an eyebrow up at me.

“You’re a real weird kid, you know that?”

“Why are you calling me a kid? You look like four years older than me cunt!”

He just shook his head in disbelief.

“What the fuck is going on…” He mumbled to himself.

“Asian noodle soup is what’s going on.”

“Who brings an unconscious stranger into their house!?”

“Well me obviously. Don’t worry though, this isn’t a usual thing for me. You’re just a special case. I got a good feeling about you dude!”

“What does that even mean?”

“Does it really matter? I mean I’m obviously a good guy, otherwise I woulda left you there in the trash. Just chill here for a bit until you’re good to walk on your own again alright?”

He sighed. “I mean… I guess?”

He rubbed his forehead and stared at his feet for a few moments.

“What time is it?”

“Probably around 6-ish? Maybe 6:20? I usually have a notification for podcasts that go off on my phone and my favorite goes on around now.”

Cam groaned.

“Last time I checked it was four o’clock…”

He looked back at me and sat back a little further into the couch. At least he was finally getting a bit more comfortable.

“So… what podcast you listen too then?”

A tiny grin grew across my face at his sudden interest.

“Okay… promise you won’t judge me for it?”

Cam raised his hands in defense. “Pinkie promise.”

“...The Johnny Radio podcast.”

“ _Of course you do._ ” He said sounding blatantly disappointed.

“Hey! You swore you weren’t gonna judge!”

“But Johnny Radio? That guy’s a jerk.”  
“I mean he has a lot of controversial topics, but I just think he’s funny. Honestly I don’t agree with most of the stuff he says.”

Cam raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

“Like, the voices he does are hilarious, but I don’t like when he gets political. There’s a lot of shit that goes down and he’s blaming the wrong people if you ask me.”

“I didn’t.”

“Yeah, well- OH FUCK THE RAMEN.”

I bolted back into the kitchen to find the boiling water nearly bubbling itself out of the pot. I snagged the pot off the burner and put it somewhere where it couldn’t make any more of a mess.

“Guess that’s cooked enough. “ I mumbled under my breath.

 

 **“So you’re a fan of the vigilantes then?”** Cam asked from the other room.

 

“What? Yeah I am. Honestly don’t really understand people who aren’t.”

There was a long silence.

“I mean, they say people with powers are more common than people with red hair anymore. Means a lot more crimes with people who have dangerous powers obviously, but there aren’t enough cops around to take care of em all! People think vigilantes are taking jobs from the police force and other people like that, but I just think they’re helping. I mean, it’s not like they get paid for it. They’re more heroes than not.”

I could hear Cam huff as I poured the flavoring packets into the bowl.

“More like anti heroes if you ask me…”

“Oh yeah?” I asked grabbing another bowl for myself. “How’s that?”

“You listen to the podcast, you of all people should know. The media sees people with powers as nothing but liabilities, and attention whores, and just straight up nuisances. Like it’s better off if there weren’t any heroes at all.”

“Alright man now you’re just crossing the line. The public has scared off some of my favorite heroes already. I used to think Night Owl was cool, but he left real fast and went to Canada since they have more lenient hero laws.But then my absolute favorite hero just up and vanished. He wasn’t super popular, but he was honestly the coolest fuck.”

I walked back in with two bowls of ramen to see Cam sitting up straight and staring off into the corner.

“Yeah? Who was your favorite? Probably wasn’t that cool if your taste is Johnny Radio and overcooked ramen.”

I handed him a bowl and a fork cause I don’t know how to use chopsticks and I don’t want to look like an idiot in front of this guy.

“He went by 'Good Guy Fitz'. He was a jelly hero. Could turn his whole body into, like, this rainbow blob. And he could change his shape and size. He could stretch himself out and catch villains from up high, or sometimes he could morph his hands into hammers or blades and fight them off as well. It was the coolest shit! But people kept thinking he was doing more harm than good and that’s probably why he vanished. Like, if people actually trusted heroes then we would probably live in one hell of a lot safer place honestly.”

I crossed my legs and got comfy as I started to dig into the mushy noodles, but Cam just kept staring at the bowl in his hands.

“You know… you’re supposed to eat that right?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. Thanks.”

He almost looked like he was smiling. I figured he was probably thankful for the food.

“You know, you’re honestly not that bad.”

I looked up at him with long strands of noodles hanging from my mouth.

“Definitely a bit weird,” he laughed, “but you’re alright.”

“You’re not too bad yourself cunt.”

He smirked and took a swallow of his noodles, and winced.

“Oh dude, these noodles are shit.”  
“Yeah, I know. But I’m not gonna fuckin’ waste em, so eat up.”

“Dude I’m not eating soggy ramen with a fork.”

“I invite you into my house, make you food-”

“Invite me? You practically kidnapped me!” He laughed.

“Fine! Lemme grab you something else then you prick.”

I put my equally as awful ramen on the table next to me, grabbed some jello from the kitchen, and threw it back at Cam.

“Eat up, bitch.”

He looked at me, then at the jello, and burst into laughter.

“What? What did I do?”

He was on the verge of tears as he looked back at me.

“Are you shitting me? Like is this a prank? There’s no way.”

“No way what? If you don’t want it then I’ll eat it!”

“No, no-” He shook his head again, catching his breath.

“Thanks Mason. I appreciate it.”

“Don’t worry about it. Now eat. Your legs are probably as jelly as that jello still.”

He pulled back the seal and used his dirty ramen fork to impale the gelatinous meal.

 

 

**_“You really have no idea.”_ **

 

 


	2. On The Run

“So are you  _ actually _ homeless? Or do you just look like that?”

“Wow you do not beat around the bush do you?”

“I don’t discuss my bush beating habits. Did you just move here? You said you weren’t from the city.”

Cam nodded as he took in another bite of jiggly jello.

“I’m not from here, but I do have a place. Back in my hometown. I was on my way to look for a possible apartment when…”

He went silent.

“Right. The ‘acid trip’. Wasn’t really that was it?”

There was something he wasn’t telling me. He was hiding something. He refused to look me in the eyes, and that only made my suspicions grow larger.

“No, it wasn’t. I… was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means I got caught in the crossfire of a villain you idiot!”

I blinked back in surprise at his sudden snap.

“A  _ villain? _ You encountered a  _ villain? _ What was it like? Was it cool?”

He stared back in disbelief.

“No it was not cool. It sucked ass. He robbed a nearby jewelry store while I was trying to find the apartments. I got lost and found myself into the alley, which is exactly where he went to escape the cops. Next thing I know I’m passed out in the trash and eating jello in some kid’s house.” He sighed. “I never felt so stupid and vulnerable in my whole life. I just stood there and took his hit like it was a thing to do…”

“I’m not a kid! We’ve been over this!”

“How is that what you took from what I just said?”

I raised my hands in defense.

“Okay, I get it. Touchy subject. And it’s not like nobody else would have reacted that way. What he do, punch ya? Cause that’s not exactly something you can avoid too well if you’ve never been in a fight. I’ve been in a few scraps myself but I’ve taken a fuck ton of punches before.”

“It was knockout gas.”

“Knockout gas? What, did he just have some on hand?”

Cam hit himself with the palm of his hand and let it slide down his face.

“No you dumbass. He was literally a vapor villain. He created the fumes himself.”

“Woahhhh. That’s so cool though!”

I was immediately cut short by another death glare. 

“What I mean is, that’s even better in a way! I doubt anyone would be able to breathe in literal knock out gas and be fine. Trust me, my luck is weirder than anyone’s. If I was in that position I probably would’ve passed out and cracked my skull open on the way down.”

Cam didn’t say a word.

“So… you still need a place? My roommate is gonna be gone for a while. Living with his girlfriend now so his room is completely vacant.”

He didn’t seem too convinced. Probably couldn’t blame him.

“Seriously dude. We can work something out if you want. Betcha ten bucks rent here would be cheaper than the city apartments. More room too.”

“Dude I dunno. You gotta admit it’s pretty sus to wake up in a stranger’s house and then they want you to stay. Like you seem like a nice guy, but I better check my other options first.”

I sighed.

“Yeah, I kinda figured. Might as well trade numbers then in case you don’t find a better place though right?”

“Yeah I guess- **_oh no._ ** ”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“My phone! It must’ve fallen out my back pocket!”

“It’s okay dude. I can help you get a new one.”

“No you don’t understand. I need that phone!”

“How are your legs? Do you want me to help you go find it?”

“My legs are fine Mason. Thank you for the jello, but I have to go.”

I tried to stop him as he threw his jacket back on, but he was out the door before I could even get a word out. I bit my lip as I looked between the half closed door, and my hoodie laying on the kitchen table.

“Fuck it.”

I grabbed the hoodie and threw it over my head as I followed Cam as discreetly as I could through the streets. He was fast on his feet too. He practically ran back and forth, bumping into people on the sidewalk and jumping over trash cans that had been knocked down by the wind. I’m lucky I didn’t trip on a dog while I followed. 

And it wasn’t really like I was trying to stalk him. I just wanted to make sure that he didn’t pass out or anything on the way there.

Right as I was about to turn the corner of the block, when 

Thunk

I smacked head first into someone on the other side of the building.I fell to the ground and lost Cam, but he dropped whatever bag he was holding. Everything inside scattered to the filthy city streets.

“Oh goddamnit…”

“Dude I am so so sorry! Here, let me-”

As I went in to pick up his stuff, I noticed what exactly he had dropped. Rings. Dozens and dozens of rings with a few assorted necklaces and earrings.

“You, uh… sure got expensive taste huh?”

He looked down on me with a deadpan expression, long blonde hair surrounding his face.

“I like to accessorize.” He said without the slightest hint of a smile. Something immediately felt wrong. I picked up the sack that had most of the jewelry and held it close to my chest.

“These aren’t yours… are they?”

He held out a single, heavily ringed hand.

“Give me back the sack.”

Fear shot through my body as his cold blue eyes stared into mine. Instead I tried to take a step backwards, but he followed up with another forward.

“You really shouldn’t take things that don’t belong to you.”

“You should be one to talk.” I sputtered back.

“Give me the fucking bag!” He launched towards me, but I jumped back and just  _ bolted _ . I was quick on my feet, I’m thankful for that, but I turned around and he was nowhere to be seen. I stopped to take a short breath when I felt a cold sensation start to grow around my ankles. I looked down and I couldn’t see my feet anymore. Everything around me started to get covered in a swirling fog.

“We could have done this the easy way, but you asked for it.”

The voice rang out from the mist. It was him. The villain Cam had warned me about, there was no doubt about it. I covered my mouth and nose with my hoodie as I tried to find my way out of the foggy maze of city backstreets.

“Are you really trying to run still?”

I felt a firm hand grab my shoulder and swing me around, reaching and pulling me up by the collar of my shirt.

“Doin’ that shit in broad daylight really doesn’t help protect my privacy. All I needed to do was cross the street.” 

As he pulled me in close I saw that his face was now covered by a gas mask.

“See I could’ve just framed you, but that doesn’t really pay the bills now does it? And I can’t have you blabbing about what I look like under this.”

His hand crawled it’s way up past my shirt and went right for my throat with a firm grip.

“Maybe if I scramble your eggs a bit you won’t remember anything.”

He threw me to the ground and stomped a heavy boot onto my chest.

“Lucky for you I’m a man of mercy, so I’ll make this quick.”

I closed my eyes and held my breath, waiting for the inevitable. Seconds went by… and nothing. He paused and looked around through the mist, but in the blink of an eye a weight was lifted from my chest. And he was gone.

“Mason! Get out of here! Run!”

A familiar voice rang out from the shadows.

“Cam? What are you doing? Where are you?”

I heard a few grunt and the sound of crashing garbage cans.

“Saving you! Don’t worry about me!! Just get out of here!”

“I’m not leaving you!”

“MASON DUCK!”

The fog turned into a hot, bright light that became hotter and brighter as it came towards me. A hand reached out of nowhere and pulled me a yard out of the way of the sudden blast. The fireball cleared half the fog in the process revealing what had just happened. A hole the size of a swimming pool was burned into the side of a building, with the vapor villain on the opposite side of it. I was somehow pulled from the center of it all to the sidelines.

“Dude are you okay?”

I looked up to see Cam… but not how I remembered him. His face had changed completely. His normal fair skin had been replaced by translucent, multicolored goo.

“You’re… you’re…”

“ _I’m_ saving your ass! I’ll explain later. Just go!” 

He practically picked me up with one gooey hand as he pushed me out of the way.

“I can handle him.”

With the swish of his wrist his hand grew and changed shape, almost like a hammer. 

The villain looked up and sighed.

_ “You gotta be kidding me…” _

He straightened himself out and brushed some dust off his dark clothes.

“Out of all the days I actually decide to do this a hero comes to town. Look man I just took a couple of rings. It’s no big deal!”

“You robbed a jewelry store and knocked every patron unconscious!”

“But I didn’t hurt them now did I?”

“Yeah well my friend over here sure didn’t look safe. Just come with me and we can go to the police. They’ll probably let you off easier that way.”

He scoffed under his mask.

“You’re kidding right? You know the shit they do to freaks like us! I’m not going back there!”

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a lighter.

“Whether you like it or not!”

He raised the lighter over his mask with a deep inhale. Cam ran at him, trying to knock it out of his hands. The villain exhaled on to the flame, causing a ball of fire three times its size to project itself out. Cam dodged the first blast, then the second blast, and a third all while stretching and shaping his body around it. He was a veteran at this. He knew it, the villain knew it, and now I realized it too. This wasn’t just some druggie in the back alley. 

This was a hero.

This was  _ the _ Good Guy Fitz. 

And I had to do something to help.


	3. Great Balls of Fire

The villain raised his lighter and got ready to shoot again. Three blasts came from his mask and trailed Fitz as he tried to outrun each one. I could feel the heat from where I stood. Fitz bounced from place to place trying to get close to the villain, but another blast would erupt every time he got near. I stood my ground since the man in the gasmask paid no attention to me as I tried to survey my surroundings. It was just an alleyway, not much going on for taking down a criminal. But there were bricks scattered around from the first blast. I picked one up and charged at the villain.

_ “HEY ASSHOLE! SHIT BRICKS!” _

I threw the brick as hard as I could. And missed completely. But hey, at least I got his attention. He raised his lighter to blast at me, but my distraction was just enough for Fitz to land a direct hit and knock the villain’s mask right off.

“Fuck-”

He still had a pretty good opportunity to light me up like a birthday cake, but he instantly went for his mask instead. He swiped it up from off the ground and dodged a second punch from Fitz. He jumped out of the way and readjusted his mask before trying to torch both of us this time. He practically lit my pants on fire this time. Luckily I jumped into a pile of soft garbage instead. The two of them were back at it again, but something didn’t sit right with me. The villain had the perfect shot to waste me right there. And I thought he would’ve, _ until he lost…  _

“Fitz! His mask! He’s not gonna blast us without the mask!”

Fitz turned to me in confusion, but nodded. 

This obviously wasn’t the perfect scenario for the villain. He flicked his lighter and hit three more shots of fire as quickly as he could. If one of us could knock off his mask, or maybe get him out of breath, then we could probably take him on. I grabbed as many bricks as I could carry and just started flinging them left and right at the fucker.

“Would you quit it with the bricks already? That’s cheating!”

“It’s not cheating if it’s street rules bitch!” I shouted as I missed another hit. Bricks were easier to throw through windows than at actual people. As I distracted him Fitz snuck up from behind and knocked his mask off, throwing it to the side and then wrapping his gelatinous arms around the villain’s arms and mouth.

“Quit squirming! Geez you’re like a toddler who can’t sit still aren’t ya?”

I ran to Fitz’s side as the blatantly unhappy villain tried to break free, but to no avail. His shoulders slumped and he seemed to sigh behind his blobby barriers.

I took a deep breath and looked up at the hero in front of me.

“So… what do we do with him?”

“Well I’m sure the cops are probably on their way already. Best we can probably do right now is tie him up properly and leave him for the feds.”

“Why can’t we just stay with him until the police show up?”   
“Last time I checked, heroism isn’t exactly legal. Or wanted.” 

Fitz looked around and examined the miniature warzone around us. Broken glass, charred garbage, and hastily thrown bricks surrounded us.

“This isn’t exactly how people like their back lots either I imagine.”

“But what about the stolen jewelry ‘n stuff? Isn’t it good that we got it back?”

Fitz’s eyes suddenly went wide.

“Shit- what happened to the jewelry? Where’d it go?”

“I-uh- I think it was over here somewhere-”

I was cut off by a  **_thump!_ ** In the nearby garbage cans. Instinctively went towards the noise without a second thought.

“Mason wait-”

“What? It’s just a… milk carton?”

Did someone just throw fuckin’ milk at us?

I turned the carton over to find a small blinking light, rapidly beeping at me.

“MASON GET RID OF IT!”

But it was too late. The carton exploded in my hand, milk getting all over my clothes and in my eyes.

“Ah! What the fuck!?” 

“Mason!” Fitz’s grip must have loosened for just a second, because the villain took this as his chance to break free and started sprinting away. While we were distracted, another milk carton had appeared. This one complete with arms, legs, and two different colored lenses. And it was running right to the villain with his gas mask in hand. He picked up both the odd carton and the mask, throwing his gear on and blowing one last massive cloud of fog.

“Shit! Where’d he go?”

“I don’t fucking know! I’m double blind right now!”

Senses of sight dulled, we could both hear sirens clear as day coming closer. I felt a familiar, cool and squishy substance wrap around my waist and pull me along like I was a dog on a leash.

“Where are we going?”

“Away from here!”

Suddenly we were off of the ground and on the rooftops, overlooking the large cloud below now pulsing with red and blue flashes. The scene got smaller and smaller as Fitz bounced us from place to place and through various shortcuts. Or at least I hoped they were shortcuts. It was that or Fitz was blindly running through a city he barely knew. I crossed my fingers and prayed we weren’t about to get caught and arrested. 

“Cam! Down there! By the park!”

There was only one park in the entire city. It was small and had one set of swings, but it was a good place to run away or smoke weed. Especially under the bridge with it’s shallow river underneath. He nodded and bounced us in as discreetly as possible. As soon as we practically crash-landed, the person in front of me went from humanized jello to the homeless man I found in the trash. We both just laid there for a second, heads in the grass and eyes pointed towards the clouds. Neither of us said a word for what felt like hours, but was probably just a few minutes.

“So,” I said breaking the tension. “You’re Good Guy Fitz.”

“Yup.”

“And I literally spewed hero knowledge on you like a fanboy.”

“Oh you absolutely did. You also lowkey almost helped me catch a villain. But at the same time almost got us arrested.”

“But I also scooped your ass up out of the trash.”

“Yeah yeah.” He rubbed his hand down his face and sighed. “What do I have to do to make sure you don’t reveal my identity.”

I sat up and stared at him.

“What?”

“You heard me. You want money or something? Cause I really don’t want to skip to another town.”

“Why would I tell? You are literally one of my heroes. I thought you were dead!”

I balled my fists up in the grass. I took him into my home as a stranger, and helped him when I knew who he was. How could he still not trust me?

“You gave me so much hope for the hero community! I have little to no power at all, but I have friends with some pretty cool ones and I would fuckin’ love to see them thrive like you did! You made such a path for everyone! Throwing away your identity like it was nothing is the last thing I want to do, whether you believe me or not.”

He didn’t say anything back.

“Did you get your phone back at least?”

“Yeah…”

“Well then either take my number and consider being my flatmate for cheap rent, or keep wandering the city wondering if I’ll blow your cover or not. It’s up to you.”

I stood up and wiped the grass off my pants.

“It’s up to you.”

I walked a solid couple feet waiting for him to stop me, but he remained silent. A little piece of my heart broke in that silence. The hero I looked up to for years, defeated. Not by the villains per say, but life in general. I caught the last bus home and walked back in before it started pouring. I still couldn’t help but worry what would happen to him if he didn’t find somewhere to stay. I could feel my heart in my stomach as I made myself some mac and cheese. I could hear thunder crash and rain start pouring down as I stirred the bubbling water. But one crash was unlike the others. It wasn’t a boom from the sky.

It was a knock at the door. I opened it up expecting a soaking wet Cam, but found two men at my doorstep instead. One of which was very, terrifyingly  familiar.

“‘Sup bitch? I think we need to have a little  _ chat _ .”


	4. Diamond Rings and Villain Things

I stood dead in my tracks, ice cold fear shooting up my spine and my stomach dropping to the floor. My first instinct was to try and close the door in their faces, but a sleek, black boot stopped it from shutting them out.  
“Aw, don’t be like that buddy!” The villain said in a sickeningly sweet tone.  
“Mind if my friend and I come inside?”  
“Ye-”  
“Gee thanks. Sure is nice of you.” He said completely pushing me out of the way.  
“Smit, guard the door.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Just go do your thing.”   
His partner didn’t seem too pleased to be here, more annoyed if anything. His hair was a chalky white and he wore a pair of goggles with two different colored lenses. One a deep red, the other a rich blue. The more familiar villain stepped closer to me and grabbed me by the collar.  
“Where’re my rings dickhead?”  
I tried not to wince as he shook me.  
“I- I don’t have them!”  
“What do you mean you don’t have them!? You were the one who stole them from me!”  
“Yeah, well you stole ‘em from the jewelry store so I guess we’re even?”  
“How does that make any sense?”  
I shrugged. “Karma?”  
The villain threw me to my couch and stomped towards my bedroom.  
“Hey! What are you doing!?”  
I was answered by pillows being thrown out of my door, followed by clothes, blankets, and various cool action figures that weren’t as cool in pieces on my rug.  
“John we don’t have time for this!” Smit called from the door. The villain’s head popped out from my door, staring at his partner with a vicious glare.  
“Codenames Smit! We came up with them for a reason!”  
He just rolled his eyes. “Well it won’t matter if you don’t hurry up! If we don’t get those rings out in 20 minutes we’re fucked!”  
“I don’t have the rings! I swear!” I called out trying to stop my room from getting any worse. John cried out in defeat.  
“Where are they then dammit!?”  
I raised my hands in defense.  
“I-I don’t remember! I didn’t grab them! The cops might’ve gotten ‘em.”  
I was silenced by a loud BANG! Hesitantly, I peeked inside of my bedroom. Posters were torn from the walls, my chair was on the opposite side of the room, even my mattress was flipped and thrown. The most noticeable difference to my room, however, was the giant gaping hole where John’s fist stayed. His shoulders lifted up and down, heavy breaths escaping his mouth with small puffs of vapor escaping from his lips.  
“Dammit…” He muttered to himself, releasing his fist and collapsing to the floor. His head was sunken and low with long, bleached hair covering his face.  
“We’re so fucked…”  
Watching him sit there I felt incredibly awkward, but also… guilty?  
“Kryoz?” Smit asked in a somewhat less annoyed voice. “Dude, you alright?”  
He had left his position at the door and came over to comfort his teammate. ‘Now’s my chance.’ I thought. I snuck away quietly and headed back to my door while they were distracted, but was stopped by something very unexpected. A white haired boy drinking from a bag of milk, watching me and wagging his finger and motioning for me to go sit back on the couch. It was the villain’s partner. The same one still comforting him.  
He was in two places at once. He had powers too. I wiggled into the couch and rubbed my head. I had to think of something. I had to stall for time while I came up with a plan. I cleared my throat and tried to not sound as terrified as I really was.  
“So… you’re in two places at once. What’s that all about?”  
The villain gave me an unamused look and raised an eyebrow.   
“Clones.” That’s all he said before pulling out his phone and looking back down.  
I nodded my head and muttered a small ‘cool’.   
“I KNOW! YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?” John shrieked from my bedroom. I assumed he wasn’t agreeing with me. He marched out of one room and into the next with fists clenched around a juul. Did a vape villain really need to vape as well? I didn’t think now was the best time to ask.  
“What’s going on? Why do you guys need these rings so badly?”  
The two (three? Did the clone count as one?) of them looked at me with confused faces. Lucky enough for me John was in such hysterics he didn’t seem to care if I knew their plan or not.   
“Basically if we don’t hand over $10,000 to the world’s sleaziest doctor in the next fifteen minutes, my sister’s probably gonna die!” He started laughing, and then started sobbing. Smit and I looked at him slightly shocked.  
“John… you said that this was going to pay for the surgery. You didn’t tell me Jeana would die if we didn’t get the money in!”  
“Codenames Smitty!”  
“JOHN!” He screamed back. The clone that stood at the door melted away, turning into a puddle of white liquid at the door. “We’ll figure something out! We- we’ll rob a bank! We’ll rob a bank and-”  
“Smit… it’s over. We only have ten minutes. There’s nothing we can do. It’s not enough...” He pulled at his hair as he sunk further and further into himself. It broke my heart. They weren’t bad guys, they were just trying to save his sister. I got up from the couch and started marching over. Smitty was about to try and guard the door, but I swerved and went into my bedroom. A loud CRASH erupted at my feet, fragments of a glass piggy and several dollars surrounded me. I picked up all I thought might help and went back over to the boys.  
“I have maybe $200, $250 saved up. It’s not much, but at least it’s something.”   
They stared back at me in utter confusion.   
“Dude what are you doing?”  
I stood my ground and held out my hand to them.  
“Helping. Heroes do that kinda shit, right?”  
Hesitantly, John took my hand and got up to his feet. As soon as this happened, there was a knock at the door. 

Then, there was no longer a door.  
Cam just kicked it in.

“Mason! Move!” He shouted, arm stretching inside the house and pulling me away from John.  
“Hey! Woah woah woah! Cam! Chill!”  
“Chill!? What do you mean chill!?”  
“They’re not bad!” I shouted. I looked back at John and Smitty, then back at Cam.  
“They aren’t bad. Just… misguided.”  
“So if you aren’t in trouble then why did you call me?”  
“I… what?”  
I looked over to the couch and saw my phone laying where I had been before.  
Oh my god I butt dialed him.  
“Oh my god I butt dialed you.”  
“You butt dialed a distress signal?”  
I shrugged. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”  
Cam just shook his head.   
“So what’s going on then? What is happening right now?”  
“These two-”  
“One! All I did was save him the first time.” Smitty chimed in.  
“Okay so John-”  
“CODENAME DAMMIT!”  
“SO FUCKING KRYOZ STOLE SOME RINGS. He has to get $10,000 dollars worth to this shitty corrupt doctor in like seven minutes otherwise his sister ain’t getting some kind of surgery and is probably gonna die.”  
Cam paused with a slightly worried expression and looked at me. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of sparkling, diamond rings.  
“Cam! You stole the rings from the cops!?”  
“No I didn’t steal the fucking rings! Sometimes things get caught in my body when I’m jelly and I must’ve fallen on the rings at some point. I was trying to check out apartments when I coughed these up.”  
“Please can I have those?” John begged. “Please dude I promise I’ll never rob a bank or anything ever again.”  
“You robbed a bank?”  
“No, it was just an example. Just please! We’re running out of time!”  
“Alright fine! But I’m trailing you guys to make sure they’re actually going to your dying sister.”  
“It’d be better if you just drove us to the hospital.”  
“With what car? I don’t even have a house!”  
I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a set of keys and the smuggest smile.

“A’wright boys, who's ready to save a life?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first post here, but not the first fic I've written. I have plenty more on my tumblr, but not all will be reposted here like this series. If you wanna see some other stories of mine, follow me @plushiewrites on tumblr!  
> (or check out my art at @DeadlyPlushie ;P )
> 
> Hope You enjoyed!!


End file.
